AMR-16
The AMR-16 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AMR-16 is one of the last two weapons to be unlocked in the base game, the other being the Mosconi 12G. It has high damage for a fully automatic weapon accompanied by a high rate of fire. As a result, it is very good at high sustained damage at close range, but short bursts or single shots are needed for anything beyond that. Its recoil tends to pull the gun more to the sides rather than up, even after mods are equipped in order to increase its stability. A highly modified AMR-16 with stability enhancing modifications and a clear sight is one of the most versatile and effective automatic weapons for high-level heists, being able to down even special units in only two or three head shots on Overkill difficulty. Its good reload speed and capacity with a magazine mod also make it effective at clearing waves and guarding a point of interest. A high-level Enforcer with ammo bags and Fully Loaded can almost hold his own in an assault if positioned well. As such, it is a popular weapon among high-level players. The main downside of the AMR-16 is how quickly it depletes ammunition. Compared to many other weapons, it will burn through ammo bags much more quickly with only magazines at standard capacity. If you are stunned by a Taser, you will deplete your ammo reserve in seconds. It is important to manage ammo carefully, especially on hold out heists, like Watchdogs or Day 1 of Rats. Summary Pros: * Highest rate of fire of all non-DLC assault rifles * High damage * One of the highest base stability weapons in the game * Capable of retaining base concealment, making it an interesting choice for Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard Aced. * Can be modified into a battle rifle role like the M308, albeit with a much higher rate of fire, ammo and magazine capacity, along with much better stability. Cons: * Limited ammo capacity * High rate of fire can cause poor ammo efficiency if Tased and without proper burst fire control * Expensive and significantly high reputation with only the Falcon and Gewehr 3 requiring higher reputation and cost Tips *Modifying it with Long Barrel, Single Fire and Pro Grip/Rubber Grip makes it one of the most accurate rifles available with decent damage. Investing in the Sharpshooter skill in the Technician skill tree will bring the maximum possible accuracy on the AMR-16 to . The accuracy can also be used to support the high-damage Funnel of Fun. *Like the Eagle Heavy, the AMR-16 makes an effective counter to special units thanks to its potential damage, rate of fire, accuracy, and stability. It can easily take down Cloakers and Tasers with a single three to four round burst at mid-range, and a series of rapid bursts can be used to tear through Bulldozers. Builds 40+/18/25 Build Like several other assault rifles, the AMR-16 can be modded to have 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously, making it very useful on Death Wish. The AMR-16 can achieve these stats with just four mods: *Long Barrel ( ) *Competitor's Compensator ( ) *Blast From The Past Handguard ( ) *Rubber Grip ( ) This build gives the AMR-16 a concealment stat rather high compared to other 40+/18/25 builds. ( ) Concealed Build With the following build, the AMR-16 obtains the highest concealment it can have, at . If combined with the Two-Piece Suit, a maximum concealment secondary and melee, you end up with a detection risk of only 13, giving you a powerful Plan B contingency weapon. *Blast From The Past Handguard ( ) *Straight Grip ( ) *Wide Stock ( ) The player can continue modding the AMR-16 with any mods that do not affect concealment. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Trivia *The AMR-16 is based on the Colt M16A4, International Model R0901 as evident by the safe/semi/auto selective fire capability, A4 model's flat-top and MIL-STD-1913 rail combo, removable carry handle, A4 front sight, "birdcage" style flash hider and remodeled brass deflector. The in-game weapon also bears additional features of the M16A3, with a medium barrel and aftermarket handguard. **Installing the Tactical Handguard, Milspec Magazine, and Long Barrel will make the AMR-16 look fairly close to the military version M16A4; installing the Blast from the Past handguard and Long Barrel will make the weapon look like a Vietnam era M16A1. (It should be noted that the M16A1 did not have a removable carry handle, nor did it have the AMR-16/M16A4's enhanced brass deflector.) **Interestingly, when an optic is installed, the entire front sight post is removed, including the gas block. This is better observed when the Tactical Handguard is present, as the inside of the handguard's RIS is completely hollow save for the barrel. Not even the gas tube normally required for the gas mechanism to operate is present. ***This is a serious design flaw, as the gas block is a vital part of the blowback mechanism; no gas released from the fired cartridge would go back to operate the mechanism, meaning that in order to keep shooting, the bolt would have to be manually operated after each shot. This is likely a developer oversight. *Its inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section show it with the Milspec Mag instead of its default Vintage Mag. The Vintage Mag somehow stores 30 rounds despite being modeled after a 20-round magazine. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, the CAR-4 and the Para, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the AMR-16. *It is the only CAR/M4 type gun in the game to feature a solid stock. *The AMR-16 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, Ak 5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. Gallery 2013-11-03 00006.jpg|A preview of the AMR-16. 2013-11-03_00008.jpg|AMR-16 with 5 mods equipped. (Blast from the Past Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Tactical Mag., Milspec Scope and Exotique Receiver) amr16_fully_moded .jpg|AMR-16 with 8 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Handguard, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Mag., Surgeon Sight and Exotique Receiver) 2015-03-21_00004.jpg|AMR-16 with Butcher's CAR mods equipped. (2 Piece Stock, LW Upper Receiver, THRUST Lower Receiver, DMR Kit, and Long Ergo Foregrip) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)